It is common for coaches and managers of baseball/softball teams, especially with teams up through the high school level to stand or “squat” next to the protective barrier between the ball field and the dugout during the game. This makes it easier for the coaches and managers to call out instructions to the team, give batting signals etc. More commonly, the managers/coaches squat outside the protective barrier as opposed to stand and, as anyone who has ever been in that position knows after several minutes it becomes quite uncomfortable as well as being hard on the knees, back etc.
Rather than squat, it has now become common place for managers/coaches to position a bucket up against the protective barrier, the bucket acting as a stool and eliminating the need for squatting. Buckets are freely used because they are common in dugouts to carry balls and, more importantly, when used in that fashion can quickly be moved. In this regard, the temporary “stool” must be quickly moved if there is a popup in foul territory and a defensive player has to get close to the dugout protective barrier to field it. Indeed, many umpires will not allow the use of buckets for the simple reason that they may not be moved quickly enough in the event of the foul ball scenario just described, and the bucket poses a tripping hazard, especially for ball players running while looking upwards to catch a ball.